


They Wed on The Same Night

by faked_my_death



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faked_my_death/pseuds/faked_my_death
Summary: As the festivities are going on for James’ marriage to the love of his life Remus and Sirius manage to craft their own corner of the world for just themselves.





	They Wed on The Same Night

It was the big day for the Marauders. One of their own, James Potter, was finally marrying the love of his life. For months they planned it and now the four stand at the church very hungover. 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” James says looking into the mirror, fixing his tie. 

“Neither, can I mate,” Sirius says as he offers assistance, “but it is.” 

They are waiting in a little room for the moment they have to step out in front of their friends and family. James nervously picks at himself in the mirror while Sirius helps and the others sit on the sofa. Peter is nursing himself from a hangover while Remus offers moral support. 

“I just bloody love her so much,” James says with a smile playing his lips. 

“You’ve only been saying that for years!” Remus agrees from the sofa. 

A quiet knock interrupts them and they see Lily’s Maid of Honor peep inside. 

“Everything is ready,” she says and the boys glance at each other. “Are you ready?” She asks as James opens the door. 

“No.” Peter quietly groans as Remus hits his arm. 

“Unbelievably ready.”

They walk down the narrow hall to the chapel where the guest are sitting in the tiny pews. 

They get into their places, paired up with each bridesmaid as the music begins to play and they make their way down the isle. They get to the front of the room and settle in before Lily emerges from the door. 

Her hair loose at her sides and her white dress trailing behind her. She makes eye contact with James and it’s all he can take before tears fill his eyes. 

She separates from her dad after he gives her hand to James. His hands pushes back hair from her forehead as he cradled her cheek. 

“We are gathered today for the celebration of something so beautiful in a difficult time,” the pastor says. The young couple look at each other with so much love and hope that everyone loses themselves in it. “The couple has chosen to read their vows to each other today. James you may go first.” 

“Lily,” he says and smiles. “You have been there for me through everything. The first time I saw you I knew that I was in love. Just like how I know right now that we are going to be for the rest of our lives. Thank you for keeping my feet on the ground.” Sirius feels his eyes flicker back to where Remus is standing beside him. 

“James, you know me better than engine else in this whole entire world. You know my worst fears and my biggest dreams. You are the one that keeps me believing and that keeps me young. I may not have known for as long as you have, but I am certain that no one could love you more than I could,” she says as James kisses her hand. Sirius can just barely feel Remus’ fingertips on his own. 

“May we have the rings please.” Sirius reaches into his coat pocket to fetch the little box that he was trusted with and passes it to the pastor. 

“With this ring comes eternal love. Love that can never be destroyed, that continues on and on no matter what life may bring,” Sirius all, but reaches back to grab Remus’ hand. 

“James Potter, take this ring and place it on her finger and repeat after me,” James takes it as he finally lets go of her hand. “I promise to hold.”

“I promise to hold.”

“Your hand through the darkness.”

“Through light and through brightness.”

“And to love you until the day I die.”

“Lily Evans, take this ring, place it on his finger, and repeat after me.” She does so and the whole room is caught up in this feeling.

“And to love you until the day I die.” She repeats. 

“I now pronounce you Lily and James iPotter. You may kiss the bride.” James pulls his close into a kiss that melts them away. 

The whole room erupts in claps as tears are wiped from eyes. The couple turns towards the crowd, holding each other tightly as they walked down the isle. 

The groomsmen pair up with the bridesmaids again as they follow shortly after. 

Later, at the reception hall, the young couple entertain their guest on the dance floor as many of them start to get drunk. 

Sirius, however, is cornered by Lily’s drunk cousin who excessively flirts even though Sirius had tried many times to get away. 

 

“It’s so crazy how life has brought us here together. It’s like destiny,” she says looking up at him in a way that makes him uncomfortable. “Maybe we could sneak out of here and-“ 

“There are you are Sirius,” he is relieved when Remus shows up. “ I was starting to worry.”

“I’ve been joined by... Sophia?”

“Sofferer,” she nods as she takes a drink. 

“Would you care for a dance?” 

“Gladly,” Sirius takes his hand and they walk to the dance floor as she stares in shock. 

“Should we be doing this in front of everyone?” Remus asks as he sets his hands on Sirius waist and looks over his shoulder at everyone. 

“I don’t, I just needed to get away from Sofferer,” he says and Remus laughs. 

They slow dance among the other couples as they get a few stares and murmurs from them. 

“Do you think we’ll ever have anything like this?” Sirius asks as he rest his head on the other’s shoulder. 

“Maybe not like this, but we’ll always have each other.”

“Very romantic, Moons.”

“Yeah,” he kisses the top of Sirius’ head. 

“Remus Lupin. I have known for longer than not that I loved you. You have made me who I am today. You keep me here and not in that house anymore. You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me. I promise to hold you hand through the darkness,” Sirius looks him in the eyes as he clasps his hand. “Through light and through brightness. And to love you until the day I die,” he plants a kiss on Remus’ lips. 

“Sirius Black. I am thankful everyday that I am able to have you in my life and that someone so great could ever love me back. You’ve been at my side no matter how much I hate myself and the world. You are what’s keeping me alive and I promise to hold your hand through darkness. Through light and brightness and to love you until the day I die,” Sirius smiles as they kiss. 

They rest their foreheads against each other and they rock side to side, slowly regaining consciousness. They are aware the slow music is wining down and that they are at the center of the dance floor. They start to move a little and get into the song that they recognize. Dancing and smiling as they start to dance. They are joined by Lily and James before Peter makes his way over with the drunk cousin. 

“We are so happy for you two,” Remus says to Lily. 

“We are happy for you two as well,” she says smiling and a little pink dusts his cheeks. 

After the long night of drinking and the even longer day of running around and socializing. The boys return home to their tiny flat. They shed their tuxes by the door and climb into bed in their boxers. They lay skin on skin as Remus holds Sirius to his chest. As they think about the last couple days. 

They were able to forget about the war and about death. They were able to act like they could afford to go out drinking and like they were going to live until they were old. They were able to act like everything was alright and in return they actually were able to at least feel like they were alright. 

The next morning Sirius woke up early and returned in time to Remus making his first cup of coffee. 

The next morning Sirius went out and got them rings and everyone knew. No one had to even ask, they new that Lily and James and Sirius and Remus got married on the same night.   
\- [ ]


End file.
